Technical Field
The invention relates to a process for producing a lead-free sliding bearing material.
A wide variety of requirements are placed on sliding bearings. These concern, for example, the corrosion resistance, the sliding properties and the machinability.
Prior Art
DE 10 2007 049 383 A1 relates to a composite material and a method for the production thereof, which consists of a steel substrate and a coating of a hardenable copper alloy that is applied by means of roll bonding.
Apparent from DE 10 2005 014 302 A1 is a method for the production of a sliding bearing made of a copper-multicomponent alloy, in which at least one phase constituent at the sliding surface is dissolved out by means of an acid.
EP 0 962 541 A1 relates to a sintered sliding bearing material based on copper, which has particles with two different degrees of hardness.